


Coffee Job

by LalafinNonomiya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalafinNonomiya/pseuds/LalafinNonomiya
Summary: This is for my server. You all are welcome to join.https://discord.gg/S52kPxv
Relationships: kasumi - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Coffee Job

Kasumi looked at the notice board for part-time work. Giving a long sigh and walks to the nearest cafe. Looking at the cafe's front menu, Hawaza's Cafe special daily menus. Kasumi walks in and looked at the scenery. Cold and the great smell of coffee, great for youth and couple to hang out. She took a seat and someone took her order, it was Tsugumi. Tsugumi smiled and taking note of Kasumi's order while Kasumi's eyes were sparkled on Tsugu's politeness. Kasumi mentioned that she was finding a part-time job for a week.

Tsugumi asked her why she needs a part-time job for a week. Kasumi mentioned that Popipa is having a trip to the beach but she doesn't have enough allowance so that's why. Tsugumi giggled and asked why she didn't go to Yamabuki Bakery for a job. Kasumi drank iced latte and said that she wants to learn something new, knew about Yamabuki Bakery. She even tried to ask the job from the convenience shop where Moca and Lisa work but they are not accepting any part-timers for now. Giving a sad face and drank her latte. Tsugumi wants to help Kasumi and asked her mother whether Kasumi can work for a part-time job. Tsugumi's mother agreed and asked Kasumi to start working starting tomorrow.

Kasumi hugged Tsugumi and thanked her, paid the drink and went back home. The next day, Kasumi wore a maid dress. Tsugumi looked at her, her outfit is pretty suitable for her and her cat eyes. Tsugumi begins to tutor Kasumi with some basic greetings to the customers. Tsugumi was impressed on Kasumi, she is easy to catch on her tips and performed well. Soon, it passes until a week. Kasumi is pretty talented, she learns to do a perfect coffee and got the main attraction as the customers made rumors of a cat maid is serving them. Tsugu thanked her for her hard work and also getting many customers. Kasumi said that she is having fun working with her and Eve and mentioned that she wants to continue working here again.

Tsugu was thrilled to hear that and happily answered that she can continue working again. Soon, day passes by, Kasumi slowly learning to be a better person and not just for her band but for herself. While someone looking at them at a far distance with a jealousy look and eating fries angrily. (You know who was it)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's a short fic btw :3  
> You all welcome to join my server  
> https://discord.gg/S52kPxv


End file.
